Those Gorgeous Blue Eyes
by anasamas
Summary: Aomine Daiki could never picture himself being in love, especially with someone whose chest don't fit his standards. But when he meets Ana, his opinions change in multiple areas. Aomine Daiki x OC. I'm sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

"Yo."

When pain in his knee caused him to miss the shot and ball rolled beside him, Kagami heard a deep man's voice coming from behind him.

"You're Kagami Taiga, right?"

Kagami looked suspiciously at him. He saw a tall teenage boy with tanned skin, dark, short blue hair and deep blue eyes. Who is this guy and how does he know his name? Better yet, what does he want?

"Play me, I'll test you", the bluenette said to him.

Kagami didn't like the tone of his voice. "What? Who the hell are you?" Guys like him really pissed him off. "I don't take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names."

The bluenette just kept smirking at him, "I'm not asking how you feel", he responded back to Kagami, "If I tell you to play, you play." He sounded very arrogant.

"I'll tell you my name at least. It's Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine?!" Kagami was very surprised. He didn't expect to meet yet another member of the Generation of Miracles who annoyed him to the death so soon.

"I've heard about you", Kagami said to him, "but you can't expect me to just say yes when you talk down to me like-"

Aomine laughed him, "Oi, oi, I said I'm not asking. Shut up and play. No one's expecting a real match. I told you, I'm testing you." He still kept that arrogant smirk on his face.

Kagami was really pissed off now.

"I'm not looking for something that doesn't exist, like a stronger player than myself", his look was suddenly a lot more scarier while he was saying that, "I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom."

Kagami released a long, annoyed sigh.

"From Kise to Midorima, the Generation of Miracles is full of guys who piss me off. But you're exceptional even among them. I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Kagami yelled at Aomine.

As soon as they started playing Aomine has showed his bestial skills. He was really good. No wonder he was one of the Generation of Miracles. Kise and Midorima looked like little kids comparing to him. Kagami was getting tired and he sensed that he was getting into trouble. Aomine didn't even break a sweat. Just how strong is this guy?

"This is ridiculous." Aomine said in a monotone voice. "Did you really beat Midorima?"

"Bastard!" Kagami felt like Aomine is mocking him.

"Tetsu's judgement must be clouded. You can't draw out his full potential."

Kagami got struck by his words.

"He's a shadow", Aomine continued, "The stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, he becomes stronger or weaker depending on the strenght of the light."

Kagami was speechles. Aomine's words felt like daggers puncturing through his skin.

In a split second Aomine made his move. He was so fast. It was like he flew past Kagami.

"Your light is too dim."

* * *

"Kagami! Kagami, where the hell are you?! OI, BAKAGAMI!" Ana kept yelling while she was searching for her red headed friend.

Ana is a tall girl (since a girl that reaches 172cm in height is considered tall in Japan) with shoulder-length brown hair and big, dark brown eyes. She considered herself as an average looking girl, but everyone on the team considered her as a very beautiful, exotic looking girl. Ana is originally from Europe, she came to Japan with her parents because her dad got offered a job there and didn't want to leave her and her mother behind for an unknown amount of time, so he decided to take them with him. When they came to Japan the first thing Ana did is move out from her parents' house. Her parents didn't want to hear about it at the beginning but eventually they accepted it and got her a flat that was just down the street from their house so that she can be close to them. After that she enrolled in Seirin High for her first year of highschool and met her now best friends. Ana has been a part of the basketball team since the first day it had formed. She wasn't a coach or a manager. She was just _there_. A friend. A really good friend to all of the guys and the coach. Their biggest support. She cherished them like a family and they treated her the same way. Even the first years she met just recently.

Now, being a considerate friend like she is, she was looking for Kagami who wondered off somewhere with an injured knee. She knew she'd probably meet him at the caged court just by the school so she went there to find him.

As she was getting closer to the court she could hear the creaking of sneakers.

_"I knew it, that idiot Kagami is playing basketball even when he knows he shouldn't. When I lay my hands on him I'm gonna break his legs so he won't have a choice but to sit still."_

"OI BAKAGAMI YOU BASTARD!" Ana yelled as she was entering the court „What the hell do you thi- GAAAAAAAAAH!"

She felt something strong pressing her against the wire fence. When she got back to her senses she could feel a strong, heavy body pressed against hers, one hand beside her head and one pressed against her own, threading fingers with hers. When she finally opened her eyes she saw a tanned face that was just millimeters away from hers. The guy pressed against her had the most amazing blue eyes. They kept staring at each other, speechles from the shock.

**Ana's POV:**

_"What the hell-" Ana thought in herself until she opened her eyes and met with the blue ones._

_"W-Who is this guy? And why is he pressed against me like this? WHY ARE OUR FINGERS THREADED?!"_

_She could feel herself blushing. His face was truly gorgeous._

**Aomine's POV:**

_When he made the shot after passing Kagami, Aomine has lost his balance and was aiming for the fence to balance himself. But in that moment he saw a girl stepping in front of him and in a split second he found himself pressing his body against hers. As their hands spread in panic they somehow managed to thread each others fingers when they were pressed together. He landed his other hand beside her head, trapping her underneath him._

_When he opened his eyes he saw a little more than a head shorter girl beneath him, squeezing her eyes shut. Few moments later she had opened her eyes and his eyes met the biggest dark brown orbs he has ever seen. The girl had an interesting face, he'll give her that. They kept staring at each other until he heard a yell behind him._

**End of POV.**

"OI ANA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Kagami yelled in their direction.

His yell snapped them and they separated, still looking at each other.

Kagami ran over to them, "Ana! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He said in a rushed, but caring voice.

"I-I'm f-fine..." Ana responded to him, still a little spaced out.

Aomine gave Kagami a quick glare, glanced at Ana for the last time and left the court. She returned him the glance with her lips parted a little.

"Ana. Ana! EARTH TO ANA!" Kagami yelled in front of her face.

"Huh?" Was all that Ana managed to say when she looked at him.

"Are you sure you're alright? Did he hit you?"

"N-No... He didn't. Who was that anyway?"

"That's Aomine Daiki. Another bastard from the Generation of Miracles." Kagami said in an angry, annoyed voice.

"Aomine Daiki, huh?" Ana was now looking at the direction in which Aomine had gone. When she got a hold of herself she started yelling at Kagami again, pulling his ear. „Idiot Bakagami! How many times do people have to tell you not to put pressure on your legs when they're injured?!"

"Itai, itai, itai!" Was all Kagami managed to say, or better, whine.

When they got back to the gym everyone was already back into their regular gym clothes, training. When Riko saw the two approaching, she punched Kagami on the head, yelling at him for being an idiot. Kind of a regular training.

* * *

When she finally got home Ana had a quick dinner and then threw herself onto her bed and stared at the sealing. She was thinking about him. About those gorgeous blue eyes. The way their threaded fingers felt. It made her heart raise a little.

_"An interesting guy, indeed..." _She thought to herself when she heard her phone vibrate. She got a message from... Momoi Satsuki?

_"Ana-san, I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please come to Touou Gakuen tomorrow at 10am to help me with some boxes? I asked everyone else already but they declined, saying that they have to train. And when we finish we can go for a coffee, or eat something together!"_

Seriously? From all the people, why her? Ana knew the guys were honest about them having to train, but still, why her? She let out a long, loud sigh.

_"Oh well. It's not like I have anything better to do. I'm an excellent student so I won't have trouble with skipping classes." _Ana thought to herself before finally responding back to Momoi.

_"Sure, I'll be there. See ya!"_

* * *

**Author's note (it's called that, right?):** Momoi and Ana met when Momoi came to Seirin's pool practice before Ana went to look for Kagami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Next morning Ana woke up at 8am to have breakfast and enough time to prepare herself. When she finished her breakfast she went to her closet to get her school uniform. Who knows; if they finish the job earlier she can leave Touou and go back to school. She took her short-sleeved white shirt with a blue stripe above the pockets, white school skirt and her white converse. Her hair was straight as always, she rarely wore a different hairstyle. When she finally finished preparing it was 09:20am. She had just enough time to get to Touou so she got going.

* * *

**Timeskip until Ana got to Touou**

* * *

"Wow." Ana muttered to herself, "This place is huge."

When Ana got to Touou's entrance she sent Momoi a message, letting her know that she has arrived.

After a couple of minutes Ana saw a little pink figure running her way.

"Ana-san~!" Momoi hugged Ana tightly.

"H-Hi M-Momoi-san..." The hug was too tight for Ana's taste.

"You don't have to be so formal, you're my senpai after all! Just call me Momoi, or Momoi-chan, whatever suits you." Said the pink haired girl with a smile.

"Okay, than you don't have to be formal with me either. Call me just Ana." Ana smiled back at Momoi.

"But, you're my senpai! I-"

"It doesn't really matter to me if we're friends. For me, formalities have nothing to do with friendships. So, call me just Ana, I really don't mind it."

"O-Okay... Ana." Said Momoi with a smile.

"That's better. Now, where are those boxes?"

"Ah, they're in the gym. Come, I'll show you the way." Momoi gave a sign for Ana to follow her.

After a couple minute walk two girls have arrived at the gym. The gym was separated from the school building, but still, it wasn't much bigger than Seirin's gym even tho it was in a separated building. When they entered Ana saw a group of boys who looked like they were waiting for them and one boy lying on the gym's stage that didn't even look at them when they entered.

When the girls approached the boys Momoi started introducing them:

"Hey mina! I'd like you to meet Ana, she will be helping us with the boxes today!"

Everyone nodded and said hello, except for the boy who was still lying on the stage.

"Ana, I'd like you to meet our basketball team; captain Imayoshi-senpai, Susa-senpai, they are our third-years, Wakamatsu-senpai who is a second-year and Sakurai-kun who is one of our first-year players."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours." Said the guy with a weird accent, black hair and glasses; Momoi pointed at him as a captain – Imayoshi. "But I must ask something. Momoi, why did you bother the girl to come here when we are going to help you with the boxes?"

Now everyone's eyes were on Momoi, except for the guy's who was still lying.

"Well, uhm, you see..." Momoi muttered, looking at the floor. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to answer. When Momoi saw that they're waiting for an answer she released a sigh in defeat, "Fine, I'll admit. I didn't want to be the only girl among you boys so I asked Ana to help me. I know I'm alone with you guys everyday but just for once I wanted a girl's company!"

Everyone kept looking at Momoi. The boys released a long sigh but Ana smiled at her.

"I think that's really sweet Momoi, I'm glad you invited me."

When she heard Ana's words Momoi's face brightened. "Yosh! Than shall we- AOMINE-KUN!" She yelled suddenly at the boy who was lying on the stage.

_"A-Aomine-k-kun...?" _Ana thought she didn't hear her right.

The boy yawned and got up in a sitting position, rubbing his eyes.

"Nanda Satsuki?" The boy asked in a deep voice.

"How can you even ask me that?! We have a guest and you don't even acknowledge her!" Momoi kept yelling at him.

When he finished rubbing his eyes he looked at Momoi and the girl beside her.

Ana's eyes widened in surprise. It was them. The gorgeous blue eyes from yesterday. It was _him_.

When he saw her his eyes widened in surprise too, although less than Ana's since everyone was looking at him now.

They knew they recognized each other.

"Yo." Aomine said to her in a monotone voice. Ana nodded her head at him.

Momoi sighed, "You're unbelievable. Ana, this is Aomine Daiki, our second first-year player and our ace."

"And don't get offended when he's behaving like that", said the blonde guy beside Imayoshi; Wakamatsu, "he's just like that – an arrogant idiot."

"What was that _Bakamatsu_?" Aomine snapped at the blond boy.

"Now, now boys, we have a guest, behave yourselves." Imayoshi said to them in a dangerous, almost threatening tone.

The two just snorted at each other.

"Yosh! Well, now that we're all on the same page, we can separate into groups! Imayoshi-senpai and Susa-senpai can take these boxes on the left to the library, Wakamatsu-senpai, Sakurai-kun and I will take these in the middle to the school kitchen and Ana and Aomine-kun can handle the rest and put them in the storage room."

"I don't wanna work, I just wanted to skip classes." Aomine whined.

"Don't be so rude Aomine-kun! We are leaving you two alone to figure it out and BE SURE to help Ana!" Momoi yelled before leaving the gym with the rest of the team. „See ya!"

When Momoi left awkward silence took the stage. Ana didn't want to look Aomine in the eyes, she was still a bit embarrassed about what happened yesterday but he kept staring at her and she could feel it.

After a couple of long minutes of awkward silence Ana decided to break the ice.

"Uhm, look, if you don't wanna work you don't have to, I can do it myself." She said to him quickly, finally looking at him in the eyes.

Aomine tilted his head a little, "Nah, I guess it can't be helped, Satsuki would kill me if I didn't help you." He jumped off of the stage and approached Ana.

"Aomine Daiki", the bluenette said, offering his hand for a shake.

She kept looking at his blue eyes and shook his hand, "Ana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Ana's POV:**

_When their hands touched Ana felt her heart raising and her face heating. Aomine's hands felt so manly. Who was she kidding, everything about him was manly, even tho he was just a teenager, and not only that, he was a year younger than her. His cheekbones were perfect, his face was skinny, but not too skinny, it was perfect skinny. Although he has wrinkles already they just make his face even more gorgeous. His thin eyebrows perfectly matching his even more perfect eyes. Those eyes which amazed her so much. His blue hair that looks so soft. His muscles which are perfectly built. Those collar bones perfectly defined. That tanned skin which was exposed by the sleeveless white top he is wearing looks so smooth. The way his big hand holds her smaller one. The way his fingers feel around her palm. The guy is like a Greek God._

**Aomine's POV:**

_Aomine felt something like electricity going through his body when his hand touched Ana's. Today he got the chance to take a better look at her. The first thing he noticed on her were those big brown eyes of hers which he remembered well since their encounter. That was odd. Usually he'd go for the boobs first but now her face intrigued him more. From what he can see, she has smooth, soft skin and expressed cheekbones. Her eyebrows are black and a bit thick but they suit her good. Her lips look nice, especially when she parts them a little like that. Then her neck. He likes the way her neck looks like. Not too fat, not too thin. It's just right. Her hands were a lot smaller than his and felt so tiny when he was holding one. Her fingers and nails look good too. Long, but not too long and nicely shaped. He wondered why he's paying so much attention to details like that. Usually he doesn't care about those things. But those thoughts were quickly swapped away when he finally took a look of her breast. They were smaller than Satsuki's. A lot smaller. Not small as Seirin's coach small but still very small for his taste. He felt a bit disappointed. And he just began to like the girl._

**End of POV.**

They kept holding each others hands and staring (or better scanning?) at each other for a couple of minutes until Ana felt herself blushing like crazy.

"Uhm, I-I think we should get started", she said while pulling her hand back.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Ana picked up a couple of bigger boxes and turned to the exit of the gym.

"Hey, where is the storage room anyways?"

Aomine chuckled, "Don't ya think those are a little too heavy for ya?" He asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

His smirk pissed her off a little, "I'm touched by your concern but I'll be fine. Just tell me where the storage room is."

"Hmph", he kept smirking, "it's right beside the gym, ya can't miss it."

"Thank you, you are truly kind." She said in a sarcastic voice and left the gym.

After she left Aomine kept looking her way for a couple more moments and chuckled before he took some of the boxes himself and followed her.

Ana managed to put most of the boxes onto their places and Aomine was already finished with his so he stayed behind her and watched her struggle with her last large box.

She was trying to put it on the highest shelf but the box was too heavy to be lifted that much and she wasn't tall enough to reach the shelf.

Last time she attempted to put the box on the shelf she felt someone placing their hands on hers, helping her lift the box and a taller, stronger body pressed against her own from behind.

"Looks like ya need help after all, angel face." Aomine said to her with a playful smirk on his face while she was looking up at him, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise.

When they put the box on it's place Ana turned to face him, "Angel face?" She raised an eyebrow. What kind of cliché nickname was that?

"Don't like it?" He asked her playfully, still smirking "Do ya prefer hime better? Sweetheart? Or just Ana?"

"I like Ana_-senpai _best, which I am to you so you will address me like that." She said in an angry voice, irritated. The guy is way too full of himself.

The look on her face amused the bluenette. He's going to enjoy teasing her.

"So angel face it is, _senpai_."

She gave him a glare before she rushed by him, furious. Who does this guy think he is?

* * *

They packed the rest of the boxes quickly after without any further communication. Ana was avoiding his gaze, she was still pissed off with him while he was looking at her all the time with a smirk on his face, amused that he managed to provoke her so quickly. He thought she is even cuter now that she's mad.

When they were finally finished they got back to the gym. Ana lifted herself up on the gym stage and sat while Aomine went to get something to drink.

When he left for the drinks Ana looked his way and thought to herself:

_"He's such an arrogant bastard, no wonder Kagami dislikes him so much. It's too bad tho, he's really handsome..."_

Ana was lost in her thoughts like that until Aomine came back with two drinks.

"Hope ya like lemonade, angel face." He gave her a playful smirk and sat beside her on the stage.

"Thank you and _don't _call me angel face." She said in a threatening tone.

"But why not?" He took a sip of his drink. "It suits you."

She turned to him to see that his face was now serious, looking deep into her own eyes. She felt her heart raise again. Even tho he was a jerk with no boundaries she really liked him.

He put his drink behind him and started leaning closer to Ana; to her face, more precisely.

Ana froze. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't move. It's not like she didn't want to kiss him; oh she did, but she thought it was too early for that. They have just met for God's sake.

As he was getting closer she could feel her lips tremble and her breath shake. Who was she kidding – she wanted to taste him, and she wanted it badly. When he was just millimeters away from her face and she could feel his breath on her face she closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. But instead of feeling his lips against hers she felt something bump onto her thighs – Aomine had dropped his head on her lap.

Ana was blushing insanely, "W-Wa-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted at him, feeling embarrassed.

"You're too loud." Aomine said in a tired voice, "I'm going to take a nap so sit still and be quiet."

_"E-E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" _Ana yelled in herself.

"T-Th-There's absolutely NO WAY I'm going to let you sleep on _my lap_!" She shouted at him.

Ana tried to get off of the stage but when she started moving Aomine grabbed her by the waist with his arms and held her tightly, his head still on her lap, buried in her skirt.

"You're such a drag. Now sit still." Aomine yawned.

"W-Why are you even doing this?!" Ana shouted at him again, now her face completely flushed. He felt so warm.

He didn't even look at her, he just answered bluntly still resting his head on her lap and holding her tightly, "Because I like you."

Ana was caught off guard.

_"H-He... He likes me?"_ She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She didn't shout at him this time nor tried to get him off of her. She concentrated on his breathing, the way his chest was going up and down. The way his face looked so peaceful while he was sleeping.

Ana smiled kindly at the sight and released a quiet sigh. She brought her hand to his head and started caressing his blue hair gently. He nuzzled against her skirt and embraced her waist in his arms a little tighter in response.

Looks like she won't be returning to Seirin anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Aomine hasn't moved for already half an hour and Ana started to feel a little uncomfortable since she hasn't moved since he fell asleep. To be honest, she didn't really want to move. She enjoyed the cute sight, the warmth of his body and the softness of his hair. She thought that he looks like a cute little kitten and giggled.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the gym door opening.

"Hey you two, have you- AOMINE-KUN!" Momoi raised her voice when she saw Aomine resting on Ana's lap.

Ana quickly put her finger on her mouth to show Momoi to be quiet. Then she looked back at the sleeping bluety on her lap. He was still sleeping like a baby.

Momoi approached them quietly and whispered, "What is going on here?"

Ana smiled gently and sighed, still caressing Aomine's hair, „I honestly have no idea."

"Did he..." Momoi gave Ana a questioning look.

"Tell me that he likes me? Yeah, he did." Ana kept smiling and caressing his hair.

"Wait. Y-You knew?" Momoi asked in surprise.

"I figured that something's going on the moment you left the two of us alone in the gym without us knowing each other, instead of offering yourself to stay with me. But I had no idea that you did it because he _likes me_."

Momoi scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment and blushed a little, "Hehe, well, you see... Yesterday, after we got back from Seirin he mentioned that he accidentally ran into some girl. Usually he won't bother to mention it unless the girl somehow interested him. I asked him to describe her a bit and so he did; brown eyes, brown hair, knows Kagamin... At first I thought he was talking about Aida-san but then I remembered that that's impossible since she was with me and the others at the pool. So I thought about it a little more and figured that he's talking about you since I guessed that you've probably met at the court where Kagamin was practicing. So~ I decided to take things in my own hands and bring you here to officially meet Aomine-kun. And, as I can see, it turned out pretty well." She said with a satisfying smirk on her face.

Ana was surprised. He was actually asking about her? Okay, not asking, but still, he mentioned her to someone. She looked at him again and smiled gently, moving her hand from his hair to gently caress his cheek now. She felt so happy.

"Thank you Momoi." Ana said suddenly, "Thank you, really."

Momoi just smiled gently at her. She thought they look adorable together. But her face suddenly changed from surprise when Ana pointed at her to come closer.

When she got closer Ana whispered to her ear, "I don't want him to hear us so I'm not taking any chances. So I'll whisper it to you like this so that only you can hear me; please don't tell him, but I like him too. Like, really like him."

When Momoi heard what Ana said to her she moved away from her, smiled like a little kid when it get's candy and quietly clapped her hands, "I'm so happy! Are you going to tell him?" She kind of yelled it but in a whisper.

Ana shook her head as a no.

"But why?! You two are perfect together!"

Aomine squirmed a little, "Would you keep it down, you're going to wake him up! I'm not going to tell him, at least not yet. I don't want him to think that I'm easy. He's going to have to struggle with me a little."

"I don't think that's a good idea Ana, Aomine-kun doesn't like hot 'n' cold games." Momoi said in a sceptical voice.

"I don't intend to pull him by his nose or play an ice queen if that's what you meant. I'm just going to show him that his cocky attitude won't be enough for me to fall in his arms." Ana winked at Momoi.

"I trust that you know what you're doing." Momoi gave her a smile which Ana returned.

Just couple of moments after Ana felt Aomine's head moving and saw his eyes opening. He was waking up.

"Uwaaaaaaaaah. That was the best sleep of my life." He said while stretching.

He looked at his other side and saw Momoi.

"Ah, Satsuki? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check up on you two and I can see that you're doing perfectly fine so I'll be on my way now." She turned and walked to the exit of the gym, "Bye, see you guys later!" She gave Ana one last smile and a wink and exited the gym.

The two were alone again and Ana could feel her heartbeat speeding.

Aomine stretched some more, rubbed his eyes, yawned and finally lifted himself up on his arm which was beside Ana's thigh, bringing himself close to her face again.

"You're very comfortable, ya know angel face?" He smirked at her. "I could get used to this."

Ana didn't say anything, she was just looking at him and she could feel herself blushing. Why does she get so dumbstruck whenever he talks to her like that?

When he saw her blushing Aomine smirked playfully and bit his lip. His eyes moved from her own eyes to her slightly parted lips.

Ana saw that which made her blush even more.

"Hmph", Aomine said in a satisfied voice and started leaning closer to her lips.

Ana instinctively put one of her hands on his arm beside her and the other on his chest, trying to slowly pull him away.

Aomine felt that she's struggling so he stopped for a moment and smirked at her again. Boy, how she hated that smirk. That sexy, irresistable, yet annoying to death smirk.

He started moving his head closer to her again, only this time he did it stronger so she had no chance of pulling him away and she knew that.

Accepting her defeat Ana closed her eyes, waiting for the bluenette to embrace her lips with his.

He got close enough that she could feel his hot breath on her own lips and just when she thought he was about to kiss her his breath was gone and she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

"OW!" Ana yelled in pain. When she tried to look at the source of the pain she saw Aomine's head buried in her neck.

Aomine smirked and thrusted his teeth deeper and stronger into Ana's skin and began to suck on it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT, LET GO OF- AAAAAAAAH!" Ana yelled at him until she felt that sharp pain again.

"A-AAH... IT HURTS... AOMINE STOP..."

After a couple of moments he stopped, moving his head back in front of Ana's face.

Ana immediately traced her fingers over the skin that was bitten. She could feel teeth marks under her fingers and her skin was prickling.

"W-Why did you-"

"You're marked now." He said in a self-satisfied voice, still smirking.

Ana was in complete shock, "E-E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Aomine grinned at her.

Ana quickly took her phone and tried to use it as a mirror to see how her neck looks like. She saw a dark blue, livid mark and blushed insanely.

"Y-You made me a h-hickey?!"

Aomine just winked at her, still grinning and jumped off of the stage, heading to the exit.

Ana couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to kick his sexy little ass so badly.

"AOMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

When the boy heard her yell he just grinned again, waved her goodbye without turning around and left the gym.

Ana kept sitting there for good ten minutes, still in shock.

_"Well great. How am I going to explain this to the team?!" _She thought in herself.

"UGH, AOMINE TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her yell echoed in the empty gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When she finally came back to her senses Ana made her way back to Seirin. As she expected, everyone noticed the blue mark on her neck but no one really dared to ask her about it because of the frightening look on her face.

_"Damn you Aomine Daiki, damn you."_

Izuki gathered the courage and called her, „Ana!" He had a gentle smile on his face, "Hey, uhm, is that a-"

"_Don't. _say it." Ana gave poor Izuki a death glare.

"O-okay... _Why did I have to ask, now that look is going to haunt me in my sleep." _ Izuki was terrified.

After scaring Izuki like that Ana marched off to the bench and sat down. The team gave her a frightening look; they knew something must've happened because they have rarely seen her mad. And they knew that, when Ana is mad, there will be heads flying everywhere.

Riko felt the tension building up in the gym.

"Okay guys, you can go and run outside now, 15 laps around the school!"

"WHAT?!" „IS SHE FOR REAL?!" „BUT COACH-"

"Okay, okay, let's make it 20."

"LET'S GO BOYS!" Hyuuga yelled before literally flying out of the gym when he saw the threatening look on Riko's face.

The boys left the gym and now Riko and Ana were alone.

"So~ now that the boys are gone and they're sane enough not to eavesdrop will you tell me what happened at Touou?"

Ana gave Riko a tiring look, "Is it that obvious?"

"What, the mark on your neck or the pulsing vein on your forehead?" Riko asked her jokingly.

Ana just chuckled before telling Riko about everything that happened yesterday at the court and at Touou; from the way she and Aomine met and all the way to the part when he confessed that he likes her, slept on her lap and made her a hickey. Riko listened carefully without showing any emotions.

"And yeah, that's pretty much how it all went." Ana finished her story.

"I understand." Riko said, "So, you like him too, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ana released a long sigh.

"But you don't want to be with him yet, right?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure if he wants a relationship or just to have fun. He's very hard to read, I never know what's he going to do next and that really pisses me off. And besides, we officially met today which means that we know literally nothing about each other."

"Except that you both wanna ravish each other." Riko gave her a naughty smirk.

"Riko!" Ana punched her slightly on the shoulder, "This is serious." Ana bit her lip.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding. But seriously now, what are you planning to do, IF you're planning to do anything, of course?"

Ana released another long sigh, "I already told you, I have no idea... I guess I'll know when I'm sure about what my position in all of this is. There's no point in planning something serious if he's just toying with me."

"Yeah..." Now Riko released a long sigh and the two remained quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Oi, Riko. I think we should call the boys back in now."

"Nah, let them run, it's good for their training."

After 20 minutes the boys finally finished their running and got back to the gym. They were exhausted. Since Ana was aware that she was the reason why Riko told them to go run so many laps she decided to treat the whole team at the Maji Burger. When boys heard that their faces brightened in a second and suddenly they had more than enough energy to practically fly to Maji Burger and eat everything they ordered in a few minutes. Riko and Ana just laughed at the sight, glad that they're part of such an amazing, dorky team.

* * *

**At Touou:**

"Hurry up Aomine-kun, we're going to miss the train!" Momoi yelled at the tanned boy.

"Don't wait for me if you're in such a hurry, Satsuki." Aomine responded in a tired voice, yawning.

"You know that I'm waiting for you 'cause I wanna hear all about it!"

"Huh?" Aomine tilted his head, oblivious of what she was talking about.

"You're unbelieveable! I'm talking about you and Ana."

"Oh, that." Aomine said in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean oh that? You slept on her lap and she caressed your hair and all you have to say is oh that? I thought you like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that her boobs are too small."

Momoi slapped him on the head.

"Oi, what the hell was that for?!"

"You're such an aho! You didn't seem to care about her chest when you were nuzzling against her skirt and hugging her like a little child." Momoi teased him.

"I didn't say she wasn't comfortable, it's just her tits that I don't like."

"There, you've said it yourself; it's the _only thing _you don't like about her, Aomine-kun." Momoi smiled lightly at him.

Aomine stopped walking. Satsuki was right. It _is_ the only thing he doesn't like about her. But then again, the boobs were everything to the bluenette. He narrowed his eyebrows, thinking about what he should do. After a couple of moments he just shrugged and released a sigh.

"Oi, Satsuki?"

"M?"

"You have her number, right?"

Momoi smiled at him and took her phone out, searching for Ana's number.

* * *

Time flew for Seirin's basketball team and before they knew it it was already dark outside so they decided to finally leave Maji Burger and go home. They separated in two groups; Riko, second-years and first-years in one group and Ana, Kagami and Kuroko in the other.

Kagami and Ana escorted Kuroko to his home and waved him goodbye.

While they were walking Kagami decided to break the silence.

"Is it safe for me to ask or should I keep quiet?" He asked her, aware that Ana knows what he's talking about. She released a long sigh.

"Don't worry, you guys will know everything as soon as I figure it out myself." Ana winked at the red head with a sheepish smile on her face.

Kagami didn't really understand what she meant by that but took the hint that he shouldn't ask anything more. They kept walking in silence until they got to the building where Ana is living.

"Thanks for escorting me." She smiled at him and ruffled his messy red hair gently.

"Don't mention it. Just... Be careful, okay?" Kagami said to her in a serious voice.

At first Ana was a little surprised at his words but soon she smiled at him again and ruffled his hair a bit more, "Don't cha worry about me kiddo, I'll be fine."

He took her hand out of his hair, "Stop calling me a kid!"

"Okay, okay, sorry, you big. manly. baby~" Ana now pinched both of his cheeks and puckered her lips.

"Ugh, you're unbelievable." He said while pulling her hands away from his face, blushing a little.

"You know I'm just kidding with you."

"Yeah, I know." Now he ruffled her hair gently.

"See ya tomorrow, Bakagami." She winked at him before reaching for the doorknob.

Kagami made a grimace when he heard her calling him 'Bakagami' but decided to say nothing about it, "Yeah, see ya."

Ana entered her flat and Kagami continued his way home.

As soon as she entered her flat Ana started to take her clothes off and went to take a shower. Her mind was the clearest when she was in the shower.

After the shower she put on her white shorts and black top that she usually wore at home and jumped on her bed, putting her phone beside her. She was staring at the ceiling and thinking about him. What happened that morning now seems so far away. When is she going to see him again? What are his true intentions? There were a lot of questions that Ana was asking herself but sadly didn't have an answer to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but in that moment she heard her phone vibrating. It was an unknown number. She skeptically looked at the screen and picked up.

"Hello?"

"Your voice is cute even over the phone, angel face." Said a deep, arrogant voice, very familiar to her.

"And you got my number where exactly?"

"Well, ya know, yellow pages, ads..." He kept teasing her.

"I'm serious."

"Satsuki is very supportive about the thing that's going on between us."

Ana just sighed, "I should've guessed. Second question, _why _did you get my number?"

"For someone so bright ya sure ask some stupid questions."

"For someone who's aware of what he did to me you sure have a lot of courage to call me and talk to me like this." Ana kept answering him in a dead serious voice.

"Come on angel face, don't tell me you're still mad?"

"No~, I'm dying of joy just by thinking about your teeth and saliva sliding down my neck." She said in her best sarcastic voice.

Aomine chuckled, "I knew you liked it."

Ana sighed in defeat, "That was sarcasm, Einstein, but then again, is that word even in your vocabulary?"

"Wanna know which words are in my vocabulary?" He asked her teasingly.

"No, and I don't want you bugging me anymore either."

"Then how about we hang out tomorrow after school?" He ignored her last sentence.

Ana got dumbstruck again.

"W-What?"

"Ya heard me. Let's hang out tomorrow after school."

"And what makes you think that I wanna hang out with you?"

"The fact that you didn't hang up until now."

DING DING DING! Aomine 101:0 Ana

"..."

"Are ya there angel face?"

Ana released a long, loud sigh, "I guess I have no more ways of objecting."

Aomine smiled, "So that's a yes?"

"So that's a wait for me tomorrow after school at Maji Burger and DON'T be late." After saying that she hung up.

When he noticed that she hung up Aomine looked at his screen and chuckled. For the first time in his life he'll be sure to get somewhere on time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

That night Ana fell asleep late. She couldn't stop thinking about 'spray-tan' (she decided to call him that) and about what's going to happen tomorrow. She was _excited _which caused her to finally fall asleep at 2am with a smile on her face.

* * *

Next morning Ana was woken up by Banana song – Minions which she set as her alarm. If she had to wake up so early every morning she might us well wake up with a smile on her face because of the silly song.

She sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before going to the bathroom to do her morning ritual.

When she finished her ritual she took her uniform from her closet and put it on (the same outfit she wore at Touou yesterday) and went back to the bathroom. It's been awhile since she wore makeup and to be honest she never liked makeup, it was too much of a bother to take off later. But today was 'special occasion' so she decided to put a little mascara, which was more than enough to highlight her already big eyes; they looked even prettier with just a little bit of mascara.

After finishing all the preparations she looked at herself in the mirror, took a deep breath and nodded her head. It helped her whenever she felt nervous.

_"C'mon, you can do this."_

After encouraging herself she picked up her bag from besides her table and went to school.

When she entered the classroom she put her bag on her desk and went to join Riko, Hyuuga and Izuki who were standing by the window.

"Hey guys, 'sup?"

"Nothing mu-" Hyuuga was about to answer her but he stopped talking when he looked at her, "You seem... different today." He narrowed his eyebrows, studying her face.

"Uhm, I..."

"Yeah, I can see it too." Izuki joined Hyuuga in studying Ana's face, "Your eyes look really pretty today!"

"Haha, thanks..." Ana said shyly, scratching the back of her neck.

Riko didn't say anything. She just kept looking at the three, especially Ana. She knew something was going on; Ana almost never wore makeup.

The bell for the start of the class rang and they all got back to their seats.

Class was over before she knew it and when she heard the bell for the end of it ring, Ana remembered that her meeting with the bluenette was now 50 minutes closer.

After class they had a 5 minute break and Riko took that chance to go and talk to Ana.

She approached her and leaned on the desk beside Ana's.

"So, mascara, huh? Your eyes look pretty nice." Riko said, studying Ana's face herself now.

"Haha, uhm, yeah, thanks..." Ana was getting nervous.

"Why are you nervous? Is today something special?" Riko kept asking her questions, hoping that Ana will finally spit it out.

"Well, haha, you see, funny story actually..." Ana started to laugh, showing that she grew even more nervous.

Riko was losing her patience and the second class was about to begin so she leaned closer to Ana.

"Okay, since something's _clearly _going on, why don't you just spit it out and save us both precious time?" Riko gave her an answer-demanding look.

Ana knew that when Riko had that look on her face there's no point in making excuses or lying. And besides, why would she do something like that? It was Riko, her best (girl)friend.

"Am I that easy to read?" Ana asked her with a light smile on her face.

"No, I just know you well." Riko returned the smile and winked at her. "Now talk! We don't have much time left."

Ana took a deep breath and told Riko about the phone call from last night and about meeting Aomine today after school. Riko waited until Ana was finished to start asking more questions.

"So, it's like, a date then?"

"NO." Ana made her famous dead serious face which made Riko laugh every time.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but... what is it then?"

"A... friendly hangout! Yes, that's what it is!" Ana explained, more to herself than to Riko tho.

"Yeah~, whatever you say."

Before Ana had the chance to respond to Riko's last sarcastic comment the bell for the beginning of the second class rang and Riko went back to her seat.

Ana just took another deep breath and prepared her books for the class.

* * *

**At Touou:**

Momoi was rushing towards the school rooftop. She knew she'll find her idiotic childhood friend there.

When she got there she saw him lying down, staring at the sky.

"Aomine-kun!" She called him, "Professor sent me to find you, let's go back to class!"

Aomine chuckled, "Are you crazy or somethin'? I'm not going to class, tell the professor that you couldn't find me."

Momoi sighed, "What are you even doing here?"

"Thinking."

Momoi got dumbstruck.

"Huh? Thinking? _You?_ About what?"

"I'm meeting with Ana after school."

Momoi smiled, "Eeeeeh?! That's great! Aomine-kun has a date!"

"Tch, call it whatever you want."

Momoi skipped her way closer to him and leaned over his head from behind him.

"You're pretending that it's not a big deal but it obviously is since it made you come here and actually _think _about it."

Aomine didn't respond to that. Was Satsuki right? Was it important to him, even tho he didn't want to admit it? He felt weird when he was thinking about Ana. He felt like something is tickling his stomach from the inside and he would smile whenever he'd remember the shock faces she was making whenever he commented something, or her blushing face, or the way she yelled at him. Girls were never that big of a deal to him, especially if their chest didn't fit his standards, but it was somehow different with her. She makes him feel comfortable. She makes him laugh. She makes him _think_.

"Aomine-kun! AOMINE-KUN!" Momoi yelled in his ear and he jumped in surprise.

"What the hell Satsuki?!" He yelled at her, annoyed.

"I've been calling you for the past few minutes but you were spacing out!"

Aomine just looked at the other side.

"Oh, I get it. You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Momoi smirked teasingly at him.

"Idiot. Go back to class already, I wanna sleep."

"Yeah, sure, now you call it 'sleeping'?" She kept teasing him.

Aomine was really annoyed. He didn't like to talk about his feelings, especially when he himself wasn't sure what exactly was he feeling.

"You're pissing me off Satsuki, go away!"

"Okay, sorry, I'm going!" Momoi said before heading back to the classroom.

Aomine lied down again. He hated to admit it to himself, but Momoi was right. He wasn't going to sleep. He _couldn't_. Certain brown eyes kept reappearing in his head.

* * *

**Back to Seirin:**

School has passed before she knew it and Ana was supposed to go to Maji Burger to meet with Aomine. But first she had to go to the gym and inform the team about her absence.

When she entered the gym everyone was already at the court training, except for Riko who was supervising them as always.

When she spotted Ana she blowed her whistle and told everyone to gather.

The team saw Ana approaching and they greeted her before Ana started talking.

"Hey guys, sorry for interrupting you, but I just wanted to tell you that I won't be staying at the practice today."

"Why?" They all asked at the same time which made her and Riko giggle.

"I have some... plans."

Everyone nodded their heads or mumbled okay or something like that, except for Kagami. He noticed the little pause Ana made in her sentence which made him a bit suspicious.

The rest of the boys went back to practice and Kagami approached Riko, asking her to go out for a bit. Riko nodded at him and Kagami went after Ana towards the gym's entrance.

"Ana!" He called her when he exited the gym, seeing her walk down the hallway.

Ana looked back at Kagami, feeling confused.

Kagami ran towards her and stepped in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Kagami?" Ana asked him in a concerned voice.

"No, no, everything is okay. I just wanted to ask you... Are you alright? Is something happening to you?"

"I'm fine, why? What makes you think that something's happening?"

"Well, the way you were talking... I just thought that something's not right maybe..."

Ana smiled gently at him and took his hand.

"I'm fine and nothing wrong is happening, I promise." She gave him a honest, gentle look.

Kagami blushed slightly and looked away.

Ana's smile widen, "Hey, don't worry about me."

He looked at her back in the eyes and turned the hand Ana was holding so now he was holding hers.

"I already told you yesterday, just... Just be careful..."

Ana pulled her hand away from Kagami's and hugged him around the waist, leaning her head on his chest, "Thank you. I really appreciate your concern, Taiga."

Kagami was shocked. She called him Taiga for the first time. He blushed harder and smiled gently, wrapping his own hands around her shoulders. She felt so warm and fragile.

When she pulled away they looked into each others eyes again. Ana smiled gently at the red head and he just blushed and looked away again.

When she saw that Ana giggled a little. When he wasn't acting tough and playing basketball Kagami was like a cute teddy bear. He is really dear to Ana, she considers him one of her closest friends.

"Hey, uhm, Ana... I..." Kagami looked back at her, still blushing, wanting to ask her something.

Before he got the chance to ask her what he wanted Ana felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

"Sorry, keep that thought." She said while pulling her phone out.

She got a message from Aomine.

_"You told me not to be late and now you're late. Not cool, angel face."_

"Oh my God... Sorry Kagami, but I really gotta go." She said before running towards the school exit.

"But- Ana!" He was too late. She already left.

Kagami sighed. Maybe it's better this way. It's not like she would accept to go out with him anyway.

* * *

Ana was lucky that Maji Burger is close to Seirin so she got there in 5 minutes.

When she arrived Aomine was already there, leaned against the wall.

"Sorry... I'm... late..." Ana said, panting from running.

Aomine checked her out and smirked at her, "Ya sure look hot when you're panting like that, angel face."

Ana gave him a death glare before punching him on the arm. It hurt her more than it hurt him tho.

"So, have something special on your mind?" Aomine asked her, still smirking.

Ana made a grimace since she was 99% sure that he was thinking about something dirty, "How about we just take a walk for now?"

Aomine stopped leaning against the wall and stepped in front of her, "Sure. Ya wanna hold my hand?" He asked her teasingly.

Ana just rolled her eyes and started walking in front of him. He just chuckled and caught up with her, walking beside her now.

That's going to be one long walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Ana kept biting her lip, not daring to look her tanned companion in the eyes, let alone talk to him.

The bluenette was just staring at her from above, noticing that she's avoiding his gaze.

He needed to break the silence and take some action, so he yawned loudly on purpose, stretched his long arms and put one around Ana's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

She stared at him in shock, "There's a thing called personal space, you know."

"And I like to violate that thing, especially when it comes to a cute girl like you, ya know." He gave her a smirk and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and pulled his arm away from herself.

When she did that Aomine snorted in annoyance and started playing with her hair now.

Ana felt a vein pulsing on her forehead, "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"Getting your fingers out of my hair. I don't allow anyone to touch my hair."

He kept playing with it, still smirking, "Well I guess ya'll have to make an exception since we'll be spending a lot of time together."

Ana raised an eyebrow at him and stopped walking, "You sure are confident, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. The only one who can beat me is me." He stopped walking too.

Ana chuckled, "What kind of cliché phrase is that?"

"It's not a phrase. It's reality." His voice was serious while he was saying that, still playing with Ana's hair and looking at it while spacing out.

Ana noticed the sudden change in his tone and behaviour.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, narrowing her eyebrows.

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts and he looked her in the eyes and put that arrogant smirk on his face again, "Ya worried about me?"

"Hmph, you wish." She answered back to him, pulling his hands away from her hair. She started walking again.

Aomine just chuckled and followed her.

"Where are we going exactly, angel face?"

"I'm not really sure and _stop _calling me angel face."

"Ya still haven't answered my question."

"I already told you, I'm not sure where we're going." Ana was a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean that. I asked ya yesterday why should I stop calling ya angel face and you didn't respond."

Ana stopped again and looked at him, "Oh, that."

He stopped too, looking at her and nodding, with a smirk on his face of course.

"Because it sounds like you're messing with me and I don't like when people think they can mess with me." She said in a serious voice.

He stopped smirking and took a step closer to her with a serious face, "You think I'm messing with you?"

Ana felt her heart raise. He was getting too close again.

"Y-Yes." She said, looking at the side, trying to avoid his look.

"Do you want me to prove you otherwise?" He took another step closer to her and now the gap between their bodies was almost closed.

She managed to somehow look him in the eyes and put on a determined face, "I don't need you to prove me anything."

He took her hand in his and brought their hands between them. He looked at their hands, gently caressed hers with his thumb and then looked back at her. Ana's face was flushed.

She looked him back in the eyes. His eyes were almost gentle looking. She could feel her heart beating faster.

Aomine moved his gaze from Ana's eyes to her lips and slightly parted his own. Then he started to lean his face closer to hers.

That was _it_, Ana thought. He was going to kiss her. But she wasn't ready yet. She panicked.

When his lips were just millimeters away from hers Ana moved her head to the other side and leaned it on his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. If she was going to blow him off she at least wanted it to look spontaneous and not like she did it on purpose.

Aomine was taken aback. He didn't expect her to do something like that. When he looked at her he saw her head was turned on the other side, avoiding his look. He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his own arms around her shoulders and leaned his chin on her head.

Even tho she tried to make it look spontaneous, Aomine knew that she did it on purpose but he was glad that she did it like this. He knew that she could've just blown him off without any emotion, but she didn't. Doing what she did she showed him that she's not indifferent towards him.

That fact made him smile and he started caressing her hair.

"Are ya okay down there?" He asked her jokingly.

"Mhm" was all she managed to mumble.

They just stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms silently for a couple of minutes before Ana pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you look stupid or something like that, I just-"

"Ya didn't. Ya showed me that you care." He smiled gently at her. That smile was a rare, but truly beautiful sight.

"You-you're not mad?" Ana asked him sceptically.

"I told you that I'm gonna prove to you that you're wrong. Do you believe me now?"

Ana just nodded her head.

She felt a weird warmth coming from inside of her body. His words felt like music to her ears now.

She returned a gentle smile at him which surprised him, but he kept smiling and ruffled her hair gently.

"So, have ya figured out where're we going?"

"Hm... There's a park close by. Wanna go and sit there?"

"Sure, you're the boss." He winked at her.

Ana just smiled and they started walking again towards the park.

* * *

The walk to the park was really short so they got there in just a few minutes.

They found a bench near the fountain and sat down.

As soon as they sat Aomine took Ana's hand and started playing with her fingers. Ana looked at their wrapped fingers and smiled. She felt good when she was with him. No tension, no fear. She felt safe and protected.

"Ya have very soft skin angel face." Aomine said to her while still playing with her fingers and looking at them.

"Uhm, thanks." Ana blushed again.

He tilted his head, trying to catch her look.

"What are ya looking at? I thought we were done with the being embarrassed part."

Ana looked him in the eyes. So he noticed that she's embarrassed. Great, Ana thought. Just great.

"Uhm... Well, you know..."

Aomine chuckled, "For someone who sounded so fierce and hot blooded over the phone last night ya sure get embarrassed easily. I'm not gonna bite ya or anything... yet."

Ana's eyes widen when she heard his last word, "Aho!" She punched him slightly on the shoulder.

"Now that's the Ana I know." He smirked at her.

"Hmph, you don't know me at all." Now she started playing with his fingers.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting ya."

Ana smiled sheepishly at him and blushed again.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?!" _She kept yelling in herself.

"OI!" Aomine was millimeters from her face, yelling at her.

Ana almost fell off of the bench from the shock when she saw him being so close.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yelled at him.

"I called ya for like ten times but you were just staring in front of yourself."

"Uhm, sorry... I must've spaced out."

"I'm that boring huh?" He asked her jokingly.

"Wha- No!" She suddenly shouted.

Aomine's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled at her. It's been a while since he smiled this much.

When she figured out what she did Ana's face was flushed and she turned on the other side.

Aomine noticed that and sat closer to her. Since she was sitting on the end of the bench Ana had nowhere else to move so she had to stay clung to him like that but she still refused to look at him.

He brought his head to her ear and whispered seductively, but jokingly at the same time, "You look really cute when you blush, ya know."

Ana shivered and started pushing him away, "AHOOOOOOOOO!"

Aomine just laughed and pulled her into a hug, since he was a tiiiiny bit stronger than her.

"L-Let me go!"

Aomine chuckled, "No way. You're not going anywhere."

Ana just sighed because she knew that there's no point in struggling. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She liked the way he smelled. Not the cologne that he was wearing, but his scent. She liked the smell of his skin.

She lifted her legs up on his lap and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Aomine was surprised by that but he put his other arm around her waist. She felt so warm. Her hair smelled really nice too. He buried his face in her hair, nuzzling against it.

"Waaah, that tickles!" Ana pulled her head back, smiling at the bluenette.

Without any warnings, Aomine leaned his face closer to Ana's quickly and kissed her on the nose.

Ana blinked quickly for a couple of times in surprise and gave him a questioning look.

"Ya looked so cute I just couldn't help myself."

After couple of moments Ana smiled at him, lifting her own face closer to his forehead and kissing it.

Aomine was stunned by that but he didn't had the chance to react since, after doing what she did, Ana pulled away from him and stood up.

"I'd love to stay with you and chit chat more but I have some work to do." She said to him with a warm smile on her face.

Aomine got the message; that was enough for today, they'll continue some other time.

He stood up himself and told her that he'll escort her home.

* * *

The walk to Ana's place was silent, but this time Ana felt a lot more relaxed than when they started their hangout.

They stopped in front of her building to say their goodbyes.

"Today was... better than I expected." Ana said with a light smile, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty good." He smirked at her.

"Uhm, well... Talk to you later, then?" Ana asked him shyly.

"Whenever ya want angel face." He winked at her.

Ana looked down and chuckled before looking up at him again, "Well then, uhm... Bye."

Aomine faked disappointment "Seriously? Is that how you're going to say goodbye to me?"

"Well what do you expect?"

He smirked again, "Something more like this." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

Ana blushed, "A-Again, personal space!" She tried to act cold.

"Please, ya didn't mind wrapping yourself around me when we were at the park." He teased her.

She punched him in the chest with her fists, "Aho!"

Aomine chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he saw Ana's flushed face. He thought she was adorable.

"See ya angel face." He winked at her before walking away.

Ana only managed to mumble "See ya..." which he probably didn't hear.

* * *

When she entered her flat Ana just dropped her bag on the floor and jumped on the couch. She covered her face with her hands, still blushing because of what happened few minutes ago. That was it. She _really liked _this guy.

She looked at the ceiling now with a determined face. She knew she has to do something next time they see each other. She can't freak out. No, she _mustn't_.

She decided; no matter what happens, _she _is going to be the one to kiss him first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After a while of daydreaming about the afternoon she spent with her tanned crush Ana decided that it's time to finally do some studying, she knew she shouldn't procrastinate anymore.

She took her chemistry book, lied on the couch again and started reading. But after not even 5 minutes she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at it and saw a message from Riko.

_"I just wanted to let you know that we're at Maji Burger's so you can come and join us when you're finished."_

Ana put her phone aside and thought for a moment. Nah, she won't study now, she'll read the material before going to bed tonight. She jumped off of the couch and went to change her clothes. She put on a thin baby blue sweater, black jeans, her blue-green converse and some bracelets she always wore and quickly left her flat.

She was lucky she lived so close to school and Maji Burger so she arrived there in less than 10 minutes.

When she entered the restaurant she looked around for her friends and saw Riko waving at her. She approached them and sat between Izuki and Hyuuga.

"Hey guys, again, sorry for skipping practice today."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Izuki said, "It's not like you'll be on the court playing. We really appreciate your support and you spending so much of your free time with us." He gave her a warm smile.

"Yeah, what Izuki said. It's not like you don't have a life yourself." Hyuuga added.

Ana gave them a small, warm smile, "Thanks guys, you're the best."

"Nah, don't mention it." Hyuuga said, waving his hand.

"So, are you going to order anything?" Riko asked Ana.

"Just some lemonade, I'm not really hungry."

When she ordered her drink Ana started to chat with the team about random stuff. She loved that they always had something to talk about, they were never bored.

But one person kept quiet all the time; Kagami hasn't said a word since Ana arrived at the restaurant, he was just staring at her. Not that she noticed, since she was talking to everyone about literally everything.

When everyone finally finished their meals and drinks they decided to separate and go home.

As usual, Kagami, Kuroko and Ana took the same path and walked home together. Ana and Kuroko were talking while Kagami was quiet during their whole walk to Kuroko's house.

"See ya tomorrow Kuroko." Ana ruffled his hair.

"See ya" was all Kagami said and has already turned away from the two to continue walking.

Ana waved to Kuroko and ran after the read head.

When she caught up with him she looked up at him with a small, warm smile on her face but he didn't even look at her. Ana felt tension building up. Something was obviously bothering Kagami.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment during the whole walk or are you gonna spit it out?" Ana suddenly stopped walking, looking at Kagami's nape.

He turned to her but didn't look her in the eyes, "It's nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm born yesterday." Ana's voice was dead serious.

"It's nothing, okay? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kagami raised his voice.

Ana raised an eyebrow at him, "First of all, _don't _talk to me like that. I'm not gonna allow you to take out your frustrations on me. Second, is there something bothering you? You seem really tense."

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm just... thinking." Kagami narrowed his eyebrows, still avoiding her look.

"Well, usually when people think their face doesn't look like they're going to murder someone."

Kagami was silent. He didn't respond to that. He just kept staring at the ground with his eyebrows narrowed.

Ana stepped in front of him, making him look her in the eyes, "What's wrong?" She said in a caring voice.

Kagami's lips parted a little. He was going to say something but he stopped.

"It-It's nothing." He looked away again.

"We are friends, Taiga." Kagami's eye twitched when Ana called him by his given name, "You can tell me everything."

He slowly looked at her, giving her a bitter look, "We're not that close." He said in a dead serious voice.

Ana felt her heart ache. She couldn't believe what she heard. Was she really talking to Kagami Taiga? His words really hurt her.

"Are you mad at me or something? Because your words really hurt, Taiga."

"_DON'T_ CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME. AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? I'M FINE!" He yelled at her.

Ana felt her heart squeeze, "Y-You don't have to yell at me." She has never seen him like this.

Ana was at the verge of tears; he's never been like that with her.

When Kagami saw her face his eyes widen. He knew that he hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I-I'm sorry i-if I did an-anything that m-made you m-mad or-"

Kagami suddenly wrapped his arms around Ana, pulling her into a tight hug.

Ana's tears started falling from her eyes and she sobbed quietly in his shirt. He tightened the grip a bit more and caressed her hair.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said, okay? Y-You know that I..." Kagami didn't finish his sentence.

Ana pulled away and looked at his face. He looked like he was struggling with something; the choice of words.

She wiped the tears from her face, "What is it Taiga?" She asked him, her voice still trembling a bit.

"I... I uhm..." He looked like he was really struggling.

Ana noticed that and decided not to dig any deeper. She buried her face in his shirt again and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable about it."

He looked at her head resting on his chest and his tense look became a gentle one. He leaned his chin on her head and caressed her hair again.

They pulled away quickly after and looked at each other.

"I'm really sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you in any way." He gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay." Ana said in a caring voice, ruffling his hair, "I should've stopped bothering you when you told me to."

"You could never bother me." He gave her a small, warm smile.

Ana gave him a huge smile in return.

_"She has the most beautiful smile on this world"_ Kagami thought to himself.

"Let's get going, it's getting dark." Kagami blushed and looked away.

"Yeah." Ana was still smiling.

The walk to Ana's home was quiet, but at least it wasn't tense anymore.

Kagami walked her to the entrance of the building.

"See ya tomorrow and... Again, I'm really sorry for saying all those horrible things." Kagami looked down.

Ana cupped his face with her hands and gave him a warm smile, "Don't worry about it, okay? Everyone has their moments."

Kagami looked at her and blushed again. Ana noticed his blush and giggled.

Kagami felt a little embarrassed and pulled her hands away from his face, turning it away from hers.

Ana just laughed, "See ya tomorrow, Taiga."

He looked at her from the side and sighed. Then he stepped closer to her and looked her directly in the eyes. Then he leaned his face closer to her forehead and kissed it.

Ana was taken aback by that but didn't say anything. Kagami was a really good friend to her and she still wasn't paying too much attention to Japanese mores about relationships, so being this close with Kagami was a normal form of friendship to her.

When he pulled away Ana gave him a small smile and patted his head. After that she was going to enter the building.

"Wait!" She heard Kagami say suddenly before she entered the building.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Do you, uhm... Maybe... You know... wanna hang out sometimes?" Kagami asked her shyly. His face was flushed but he somehow managed to maintain eye contact with her.

Ana just smiled, "Sure. When do you wanna hang out?"

Kagami was a bit surprised that she said yes that easily, "U-uhm, well... How 'bout tomorrow after school? We can go to my place and watch a movie or something..."

"Sure, that sounds great."

Kagami felt like something was tickling the inside of his stomach. He was excited.

He gave her a small smile, "Well, uhm, see ya then." He waved at her.

"See ya" Ana waved at him before entering the building.

* * *

The day passed like a blink of an eye and it was already night. Ana finished her dinner and went to her room to read what she needed to read for school.

She's been reading for almost half an hour when she saw her phone blinking. Someone was calling her from an unknown number.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Don't tell me ya still haven't memorized my number, angel face." Said an arrogant, deep voice on the other side of the phone.

Ana chuckled, "I'll do my best to memorize it for the next time you call me."

"Hmph." He chuckled himself, "Miss me already?"

"Oh yeah, I cut my veins for you." She teased him.

"Wow, I get it that you're crazy about me but you don't have to go that far." He decided to play the game.

"Oh, I don't? Good, because it's really starting to hurt."

Ana heard him laughing, "You're funny angel face. I like that."

She laughed herself, "You're not bad yourself, spray-tan."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, _spray-tan_." She emphasized the nickname she gave him.

"I'll have ya know my tan is au naturel."

"I know, but that nickname suits you so well." She kept teasing him.

"Watch your mouth, _hime, _or I may get angry."

"Oh really? And what are you planning to do if I _don't_ watch my mouth?" She loved provoking him.

Aomine smirked, "Come in front of Touou tomorrow around 6pm and you'll find out." He said in a provoking voice and hung up.

Ana looked at her phone with her lips parted.

After a couple of moments she put her phone beside her, bit her lip and smirked.

That's her chance. Tomorrow, she'll finally get the kiss that she wants. Or, at least, that's what she's hoping for.

* * *

Sorry for updating so late guys, this week has been rough and I didn't really feel like writing. But I'm free next week so I'll try to write as much as I can!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

When she woke up next morning the first thing Ana thought about was her meeting with Aomine later in the evening and she was excited. It was rare for her to be smiling from that early in the morning.

At school Ana pulled Riko to the side and told her about her plans for the evening. Riko smiled at her.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Ana couldn't stop herself from smiling too, "Yeah. I really do."

She imagined them kissing and covered her face in embarrassment. Riko just laughed.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Wanna grab lunch together after school if you're free?"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm not. Kagami and I agreed to hang out at his place and watch a movie."

Riko narrowed her eyebrows, "Wait. Kagami? I thought you were seeing Aomine?"

"Yes, I am. Why?" Ana didn't understand her reaction.

"Why are you hanging out with Kagami then? _At his place?_"

"Why not?" Ana asked her a bit annoyed, "We are friends, what's wrong about that?"

Riko stopped narrowing her eyebrows, "You really don't know, do you?"

Now Ana narrowed her eyebrows and gave Riko a questioning look, "Know what?"

Riko snorted, "For someone so smart sometimes you can be really oblivious, Ana."

Ana thought of Aomine and sighed, "You're not the first one to tell me something like that. But that doesn't matter now. What is it that I don't know Riko?"

Riko was hesitating. She gave Ana a worrying look.

"Spit it out Riko, you're starting to worry me."

Riko sighed, "Kagami likes you."

Ana released a long snort in annoyance, "Jesus, Riko, I thought it was something serious. Of course he likes me, we wouldn't be friends if he didn't like me. I like him too."

"No Ana you don't understand." Riko's voice was more serious now, "Kagami _likes _you. Like, likes you – likes you."

When Riko's words finally reached her mind couple of moments after Ana's eyes widen.

"No. No Riko there's no way." Ana shaked her head in disbelief.

"I'm telling you."

"He told you that?"

"He didn't have to. The way he looks at you says everything."

Ana didn't want to believe what she was hearing, "Well maybe you're wrong, maybe-"

"Ana. I'm not the only one who noticed. Hyuuga-kun and Kuroko-kun noticed too. Kuroko-kun was the one who approached me and told me about it. When I took a better look myself I saw it too."

Ana's eyes moved from Riko's to the floor in front of her. She didn't know what to say.

"It was probably Kuroko-kun who suggested to Kagami to ask you to hang out."

"Yeah..." was all Ana managed to mumble, still looking at the floor.

Why did it have to turn out like this? She loves Kagami, but only as a friend. This was the last thing she needed. Among all boys he was the one she felt the most comfortable with. He was her friend, nothing more, nothing less. And now she hears this.

She put her hands on her head, resting it on them.

Riko patted her back, "What are you planning to do?"

Ana lifted her head and stared in front of herself, "I don't know. It's just that... I've never looked at him like that. I've never seen him as boyfriend material. Sure he is good looking, amazing at basketball and is one of the kindest people I've ever met, but... It just doesn't seem right, Kagami and I." She was more explaining it to herself than to Riko.

"I get it." Riko said in something like a whisper.

"I need to settle everything with him today. I don't want to give him false hope."

"I know..." Riko couldn't find words that could be more helpful now.

Ana turned her head to Riko and gave her a sheepish smile, "Thanks for putting up with me."

Riko gave her a warm smile and hugged her, "No problem, anytime."

After they separated Ana sighed, "Let's prepare for class, there's no point in talking about this anymore."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Classes were finally over and Ana was standing in front of the school gate, waiting for Kagami. She was trying to think of something she can say to him without hurting his feelings.

"Ana!" She heard a familiar voice calling her name, seeing him waving at her and approaching her.

She was getting really nervous. She always tried not to get in a position like this so she had no idea what to do.

The red head was now in front of her, giving her a smile. Ana somehow managed to return him a decent smile.

"So, are you ready to go?" Ana could feel excitement in Kagami's voice.

"U-Uhm, yeah, let's go..." Ana rushed in front of Kagami, trying to avoid looking at him.

He quickly caught up with her, "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

Ana didn't turn her head to him but looked at him from the side, "No I'm not tense what do you mean I'm tense do I really look tense because I'm really not tense." She managed to say it all in two seconds.

Kagami chuckled, "Are you sure? 'Cause a respond like that makes you sound really tense."

Ana turned her head to him just a little bit and gave him something that can barely be called a sheepish smile and quickly turned her head away again.

Kagami looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. That made Ana's eyes widen and she shivered a bit.

She looked up at him and saw him looking at her. The way she looked at him Kagami thought she was scared or something like that.

"What's wrong with you? Your face looks like you ate something bad."

Ana tried to reduce the tension with jokes, "I don't always think about food like you do, Bakagami."

He pulled her closer to him and squeezed her, "You must be perfectly fine if you're calling me Bakagami."

_"You have no idea..." _Ana thought to herself while pulling away.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of walking they finally got to the building where Kagami's living. He led her to his apartment and they entered it. It's pretty big, Ana thought. But there's not much stuff in there. But it still looks nice tho.

"Are you hungry? Wanna eat something? Or drink?" Kagami asked her, heading towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks, I'm good." Ana sat on a huge lazy bag that was behind a table in the center of the room. She looked around herself and noticed that the lazy bag she was sitting on was the only one in the room which means she and Kagami will be sharing it.

_"Goddammit." _Ana cursed in herself. She wouldn't mind being so close to him if she didn't know how he felt about her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sound of a glass being put on the table and felt something heavy sit beside her. Kagami didn't waste time, he put his arm around her the moment he sat down.

Since he was much bigger than her he was taking a lot more space than she did, so if she wanted to sit comfortably she had to curl up closer to him.

_"Damn you Taiga, you're clever."_

Despite her uncomfortableness she tried to distance herself from him and Kagami noticed that. But he didn't think that she's avoiding him, he thought that she was trying to make more space for him.

He pulled her closer by her shoulders with his arm that was around them, "It's okay, you can lean against me, I don't mind."

_"Of course you don't..." _Ana thought to herself and clenched her teeth but still gave him a small smile.

She slowly leaned her head on his chest and put her arm on his stomach.

Kagami smiled and patted her head. Then he continued to watch the movie.

Ana couldn't bring herself to watch the movie. New feelings were torturing her now. Being with Kagami like this felt _good_. Despite his tough look his chest was really soft and comfortable. She could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest and stomach going up and down from breathing. She thought he smells pretty good too.

Unconscious about what she's doing, she nuzzled her head against his chest. Kagami paused the movie and looked down at her.

"You don't like the movie, do you?

His voice snapped her, "H-Huh?" Ana looked up at him.

"Were you even watching the movie?" Kagami chuckled.

Ana felt her face heating, "I-I, u-uhm..." She lowered her head so that he can't see her face.

He lifted her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes, "Are you okay?"

Ana felt like he can see her soul through her eyes, he was looking her deep in the eyes.

Ana only managed to mumble a quiet 'y-yes' and couldn't move her eyes from his.

He gave her a small, warm smile but turned his face serious again after a couple of seconds.

His look moved from her eyes to her lips, then quickly back to her eyes. Then he parted his own lips a bit.

_"Oh no." _Ana started yelling in herself, _"Please don't do what I think you want to do."_

Ana's fear started to become true when she saw him closing his eyes and leaning his face closer and closer to hers. Her eyes widen and she started to panic. She couldn't let him kiss her.

When he leaned so close that their lips almost touched and she could feel his breath on her lips she pushed him away, realizing that she's been holding her breath all along and breathing heavily.

She looked at Kagami and saw his flushed face.

"T-Taiga... I-I'm so sorry... I..."

"Don't apologize, it's my fault..." Kagami turned his head to the side, avoiding her gaze.

Ana took his hand in hers which made him look at her, "Taiga... I know how you feel about me."

Kagami's eyes widen in shock, "Y-You k-know?"

She gave him an apologizing look and nodded, "I found out today."

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter now. Why didn't you tell me?"

He moved his look from her eyes to their hands, "Because I knew what the answer would be."

His words broke her heart. The last thing she wanted was to see him like this.

She brought herself closer to him, "Taiga... I'm really sorry. You should've told me."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "And what would happen then? What good would it bring? None."

"Don't say that. We are friends, Taiga. I love you and I don't wanna lose you."

"You love me?"

"... You know what I meant by that, Taiga. You're a very precious friend to me, but..."

"... But nothing more than that." He finished her sentence, looking in front of himself.

Ana sighed deeply, "I'm really sorry Taiga, I-"

"You should go." Kagami said in a serious voice.

"W-What?"

"You should go. We'll see each other at school and practices and pretend like this never happened." He snapped his hand away from hers.

Ana felt her heart squeeze but she knew when to take a hint. She swallowed a lump and got up, took her bag and left his apartment without saying anything.

She managed to stop herself from crying until she got back home where she let it all out. She just lost her _best friend_ in a worse possible way. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't want him to fall for her or for things to turn out like this. She needed her friend, not a lover. She needed her best friend, Kagami Taiga.

After more than an hour of crying she managed to calm herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5pm.

"Oh shit!" She shouted and ran towards the bathroom.

Because of everything that happened with Kagami she totally forgot about meeting Aomine.

She quickly put some makeup on and changed her clothes; she wore a bright orange sweater, ripped jeans shorts and her adidas sneakers.

Before she left her flat she looked at the clock again. It was 5:30pm. She had just enough time to get to Touou.

* * *

When she finally got in front of Touou she looked at the clock again. It was 5:55pm which meant that she was five minutes early. She sighed in relief and looked at her reflection on her phone. She looked fine, considering that she was crying for more than an hour.

She just hoped that, when Aomine arrives, he won't notice anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

While she was waiting for the bluenette she kept rewinding what happened just couple of hours ago. The way she felt when she was with Kagami, his words, his reactions, everything. She needed to fix this and was now trying to think of a way to do that.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt an arm hugging her around her stomach and a hand covering her eyes, stopping her from seeing anything.

"Guess who?" Said a playful, familiar voice.

Ana smiled and bit her lip, not moving his hands away, "I wonder... Gimme some hints."

Aomine chuckled, "Tall, tanned, hot, sexy as hell, pure perfection-"

"You forgot modest." Ana said in a sarcastic voice before removing his hand from her eyes and turning to him.

He gave her a playful smirk and put his arms around her waist "You know me so well."

She chuckled and rested her hands on his chest, "Nah, you're just easy to read."

Of course she knew that was a lie but she wanted to play with him a little. She enjoyed their little games.

"Oh is that so? Then tell me what I'm thinking about right now?" He tightened the grip a bit more, bringing her closer to him.

She acted like she's thinking, tilting her head and looking to the side and then back at him, "You're thinking about how gorgeous your date is."

Aomine raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, "So this is a date huh?"

When she realized what she said Ana blushed and looked away.

Aomine grinned and brought her head with his finger back to look at him, "Then you must know what happens at the end of a date?"

Ana's eyes widen a little and she pushed him away, looking away and blushing but couldn't stop from smiling, "Baka."

He took her hand in his, "So, where are we going?"

Ana got a hold of herself and looked at him, "Actually, I thought you were going to show me what would happen if I made you mad?"

"Ya really like provoking me, don't ya?" He entangled his fingers with hers without breaking eye contact.

"Oh, you have no idea." She smirked at him, not breaking eye contact either.

Aomine checked her out and let go of her hand. She gave him a confused look.

"You're interesting, angel face. Most girls wouldn't dare to provoke me."

Ana raised one eyebrow at him, "You thought I was like most girls?" She faked offensiveness.

"No." He just answered bluntly.

Ana didn't expect him to say it like that so she was a bit surprised but still gave him a shy smile.

He ruffled her hair, "If I thought ya were like most girls I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't."

"And I already told ya two days ago."

"You told me what?" Ana gave him a questioning look.

"I don't like to repeat myself. You'll remember."

Ana narrowed her eyebrows, trying to think about what happened two days ago. When she thought about it she couldn't believe that they've known each other for only three days, without counting the one when they crashed into each other. They've known each other for such a short period of time, yet she feels like she knows him her whole life. She didn't believe in this kind of stuff, to be able to devote yourself to someone after such short period of time but now she couldn't imagine her life without seeing him or talking to him.

Still deep in her thoughts she smiled unconsciously and her look was now gentle.

Aomine was looking at her with a confused expression on his face, "What are you on?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled, "Is it just me or are ya spacing out really often?"

"Haha, sorry, uhm, I was just thinking about what you said, about what happened two days ago and realised that we know each other for only three days now."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess you're right."

They were both silent for a couple of moments.

"Do ya feel awkward because of that?" He asked her suddenly.

"Because of what?" Ana gave him a confused look.

"Ya know, because we know each other for such a short time."

"Oh, that." Ana blushed a little and looked away, "To be honest, I feel like I've known you my whole life so it's not really awkward for me."

Aomine's eyes widen. He definitely wasn't expecting that kind of an answer. He parted his lips a bit but closed them right after, not knowing what to say.

What the hell is going on with him, he kept asking himself. What she said made him happy but he couldn't find the right words to respond back to her. It was like his tongue was tied up. He was just staring at her with a weird expression on his face, not capable of saying anything.

Ana carefully took a step closer to him, "A-Are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him back, "A-Ah, yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry if what I said made you feel awkward or-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she found herself buried in Aomine's chest, his arms hugging her tightly.

"A-Aomine?"

Aomine snickered, burying his head in her hair and whispering in her ear, "Ya really are something, ya know that?"

After his words reached her mind Ana smiled warmly, hugging him around the waist, "The same goes for you, spray-tan."

After a couple of silent minutes they looked at each other, still hugging and smiling.

Then Ana stopped smiling and trailed her gaze from his gorgeous blue eyes to his lips. In a split second she lifted herself on her tiptoes and leaned closer to him, giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

When she pulled away she saw Aomine's flushed face and his eyes widen in shock and giggled at the sight.

"D-Did ya j-just-"

"Yes, I have just kissed you." She was still giggling; he looked adorable.

"B-But I was supposed to be the one to kiss YOU you BAKA!" He looked like a little kid.

Ana couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He was too adorable to be true (as much as someone like Aomine can be adorable).

" never thought I'll get a reaction like that from YOU." Ana teased him.

He gave her a trying-to-look-mad look, "I wanted to kiss you and now you've ruined it, idiot."

Ana playfully raised an eyebrow at him, "So you mean to tell me that you didn't like the kiss?"

"NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT DON'T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH WOMAN!"

Ana laughed even more, "_Oh my God _I'm just kidding, relax." She gave him another peck on the lips, still smiling.

"STOP DOING THAT!" He pouted like a little kid.

"WELL DO YOU WANT ME TO KISS YOU OR NOT YOU AHO?!"

Aomine pressed his lips against hers strongly and hugged her tightly. Ana was shocked by his sudden action but put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. They parted after a couple of seconds and looked at each other, their faces still really close.

"That's how I wanted it to be like." Aomine had his recognizable smirk on his face again.

Ana smirked herself, "Hah, not bad. Not bad at all."

They both burst into laugh and nuzzled their noses.

"I..." Ana started, "I really like you Aomine."

He smiled at her and gave her another quick kiss, "It's Daiki."

Ana gave him a huge smile, "Daiki." She said in her most loving voice.

After a couple more moments still grinning like idiots the two finally parted.

"It's getting dark, I'll escort ya home."

"It's okay, you don't have to."

He took her hand in his, entangling their fingers, "Just shut up and let me escort ya home you baka."

Ana just chuckled at his childish reaction and pressed her fingers stronger against his hand.

They walked to Ana's home in silence. When they got in front of the building entrance they turned to each other again.

Ana couldn't stop herself from smiling and because of that Aomine couldn't stop his lips from forming a smile either.

"Ya have a beautiful smile, ya know that angel face?" He gently moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Ana's smile widen and she blushed, "Thank you" was all she said before cupping his face with her hands, bringing it closer to her and kissing his forehead gently.

"See ya, spray-tan." She winked at him before entering the building.

"I'll call ya." He waved at her with a smirk and took his way home.

He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. She made him feel like he used to feel while he was playing basketball in Teikou; wonderful, carefree, like nothing and no one could stop him. She was, besides Satsuki, the only girl who didn't find him scary or intimidating but quite contrary; she stood up to him and teased him back whenever he teased her. But still, exactly at times she needed to be, she was gentle and caring with him, saying just the right words. He felt like he finally found someone who _understands _him, someone who likes everything about him; both his virtues and flaws. Someone he could see himself with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

It's been almost a month since the two kissed and Ana thought her life couldn't get any better; she's seeing the guy of her dreams, she made up with Kagami and got her best friend back and the team is making a great progress.

As she spent more and more time with him, Aomine started to show his soft side, or, as he justified himself, the side he had only when he was with her. He really grew to her heart. Everytime they would kiss she would fall for him again, tho she wasn't ready to say 'I love you' yet.

As for Aomine, no one except people really close to him (meaning only Satsuki and his parents) noticed a slight change in his behaviour. Although he kept skipping practices his grades grew a bit better, since Ana forced him to come to her place to study with her. They did study, but he always managed to turn that studying into a cuddle or make out session using his charm after just 15 minutes of studying. Of course Ana scolded him for that but couldn't resist him either.

They introduced each other to their parents. Aomine's parents were very happy to meet her and they've liked her since the day they've met her. As for Ana's parents, the first thing her mom said to her when they were at their house for dinner was „You sure got a good one, he's a real cookie." Ana was really embarrassed by that, but wished that her dad's reaction was at least as half as her mom's; he didn't seem to like Aomine, and, truth to be told, Aomine didn't like her dad either. But at the end everything turned out okay.

But despite their happiness and how perfect everything seemed, they were both aware that Interhigh preliminaries finals is just about to start and that their teams are facing each other in the first round. They always avoided the subject, but as the big day was coming the tension between the lovebirds was growing.

* * *

Night before the match they were hanging out at Ana's place. They were watching TV while cuddling on the couch.

Ana turned her head from the TV to bury her face in Aomine's neck. He looked at her and smiled, pulling her closer to him by her waist.

"Something bothering ya?"

Ana trailed soft kisses along his neck, making him cower, "Nothing in particular."

Aomine lifted her on his lap and looked her in the eyes, "Is it about tomorrow?"

She put her arms around his neck, gently wriggling her fingers through his short hair, "No... Maybe... I don't know..."

She was avoiding his gaze. The match was worrying her more than she thought it would. She didn't want it to affect their relationship but she knew that was inevitable.

Aomine lifted her head to look at him, holding her chin gently, "Oi, look at me. Ya know you can tell me." He gave her a short peck on the lips.

Ana smiled sheepishly at him, "As much as we avoid talking about it we both know it's going to affect us, Daiki."

"What makes ya think it's going to affect us?"

"I don't know, I just... Have a bad feeling about it." She had a worrying look on her face.

He pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair, "Don't worry about it princess. I won't let anything affect us."

Ana pulled away from the hug, "And how do you know? You're aware that one team has to lose. How can you know how we'll act tomorrow? How do you-"

"What I know for sure is that you worry too much. We've been together for almost a month and haven't fought for a single time, so why worry about tomorrow?"

Ana just sighed. She knew that she upset him the moment they started talking about Inter High so she decided to change the subject.

She looked at him again, "Wait. You just said 'we've been together'."

He gave her a confused look, "Yeah, so?"

"It's just that I don't remember us making this official. I mean, no one from my team, except for Riko, knows that we're seeing each other. And I doubt that you told anyone besides Satsuki."

Aomine's cheeks reddened a bit and he looked away. Ana saw the faint blush on her lover's face and giggled.

"Wh-What are ya laughing at?"

She smiled and gently kissed his nose, "Nothing, you're just so cute."

"Don't call me cute!"

He wasn't aware that he was pouting like a little kid which made Ana smile even more.

"Yes, you are cute. But, besides that, you know what you are?"

He turned to her again, still pouting, "What?"

She gently rested her fingers on hes cheek and gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're _mine_." She said when they parted, looking deep into his eyes.

Aomine chuckled, "That's my line, baka."

They both smiled and started kissing again.

After good five minutes without stopping they finally parted, catching their breaths and panting.

Aomine checked his phone for time. It was almost 9pm.

"It's getting late, I should get going."

"Nooooooooooo, stay with me~" Ana whined and lied on his chest.

He chuckled and traced his hand over her back, "I'd love to, but ya know I can't."

She lifted herself and gave him a puppy-dog look, pouting her lips, "Pweeeeease?"

Aomine laughed at her silliness and kissed her, "Sorry babe, but I gotta go."

Ana raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you just call me babe?"

"Yeah, why?"

She squeezed his cheeks with her hand, "Call me 'babe' ever again and we're over, got it pretty boy?"

"Ghotgh-", He moved her had, "Let go, woman!" He sighed, "Got it, I won't call you babe anymore."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "That's my boy."

Aomine smirked and put his hands on her thighs, "Oh, I'm your boy huh?" He said in a seductive voice.

Ana smirked and bit her lip, leaning closer to him, "Oh yes you a-are~" She said in a seductive voice.

Aomine started raising his hands up her thighs and almost touched her backside when she leaned closer to his ear and whispered in the same seductive voice, „Try anything perverted and it'll be the last thing you did."

His hands froze and Ana lifted herself up to see him glare at her, obviously disappointed. Ana just chuckled at the sight.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure you said you have to go home now?" She kept laughing as she got up from the couch.

Aomine got up as well and straightened his clothes, "You're one evil little girl."

Ana laughed and escorted him to the door.

Before he left Aomine bent down to kiss his little she devil.

After they parted Ana pulled him by his neck and whispered to his ear, "Sorry about that, but next time... who knows~" She said teasingly before pulling away.

Aomine smirked and kissed her for the last time, "Next time you're mine, princess." He winked at her before he exited her flat.

Ana just snickered before closing the door. After that she took a shower and prepared for bed. Tomorrow is a big day and she needed to be fully prepared. Tomorrow, they will be enemies. And maybe not only tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will affect them more than they could've ever imagined.

* * *

**Author's note: **Sorry if it's too much fluff, I just couldn't resist. x3


	12. Author's note

Hey guys! Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating recently. Idk if anyone heard about it but in my country, Serbia, are horrible floods and it's a chaos so we need to do everything that we can in order to help those who need help most. That is the main reason, the second one is, obv, school; school year is coming to an end and I have some final tests so I have to focus on studying now. But I'll try to update as fast as I can! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
